dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Life.4 Meeting a Not-so-Pleasant Devil
Life.4 Meeting a Not-so-Pleasant Devil As far as I can tell, I'm not going to enjoy the rest of my weekend. The reason, I woke up with Arya naked in my bed again. Then, Arthur and Sadie appeared, which Arya didn't seem to like very much (especially Sadie coming over). She said something about intruding on our love nest (whatever that mean). Anyways, after hearing that, Sadie and Arya got into another argument, while Arthur just sat down and pulled out as much stuff as he could about devils, Hell, and Satan. "So Arya, I was wondering if I could ask a question about your ancestor, the original Satan?" She looked over at him. "Sure, I don't mind." "Was his first name Lucifer by any chance? I mean, Lucifer and Satan is the same person, right?" Upon hearing this, Arya frowned. "No, my ancestor was only called Satan. The only other name was given to him was the Devil. And Lucifer just wishes that he was Satan. The Lucifer might be in charge of the devil side of the Underworld right now, but that's only because my family left the Devil Society. If we did make ourselves known and rejoin the Devil Society, we'd probably be made into the Devil Royal Family or something like that. After all, during the Old Maou era, Satan was the King of Hell." As she was talking, Arthur pulled out a notebook and started taking notes. Hey Arthur, please stop taking notes and help me get rid of this devil. I'm sure that if God found out that I'm living with a descendent of his sworn enemy, Satan, he'd send some angel to tak… wait. Angel? How come I never thought of this before! If Arya, a devil, exists, then God and angels must be real to! All I have to do is go to some church and pray for help. Even if God doesn't answer my prayer, some angel might hear my plea for help and come flying in to take care of little Miss. Satan. As I was making my plans to remove Arya from my home by borrowing the power of Heaven, someone tapped my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Sadie standing behind me. She pointed towards the back and stared to walk over there. I see, she wanted to talk while Arya was distracted by Arthur's questions. Figuring this out, I followed her. When I got back there, she spoke, "James, why is that devil still here? Don't tell me that you're okay with her staying here because she's a good looking girl? "No. That thought never even crossed my mind. Believe me; I've tried everything I could think of. Crosses don't work. Holy water only annoys her, not ask me how I got some. Reading from the bible seems to have some effect, but she took away all my parent's copies, threw them in the fireplace, and burned them. I'm afraid to buy a new one." Sadie frowned. "Can't you just kick her out?" "I would if I could. Let me tell you, even if I locked the doors, she'd just teleport back into my house. She's truly a dangerous opponent. As expected of the family God recognizes as his enemy." "Oh, so you believe in God now?" I sighed and pointed at Arya. "A Satan is sitting on my living room couch right now. How can I even think about questioning God's existence now? As things stand, he's my only hope on getting rid of this devil." Sadie sighed. "Well, I suppose you're right. Devils are tricky to deal with. Like vampires, they prefer the darkness of the night, so it can be difficult to find them. They also only strike deals with humans that catch their interest. Anyways, be careful of her." With that Sadie walked over towards Arthur and started to fight with Arya. Hmm, maybe I should think about how I'm going to get rid of Arya. I don't want to have to deal with her anymore. Maybe I should go to a church now and pray. You know, get this done and over with. The sooner Arya is out of my life, the better. XXXXXXXXXXXXX Because I didn't want to go to the church when it was in serves, I was sitting on a bench outside in Central Park, waiting for church serves to be over. I could go to an abandoned church, but something tells me that Heaven doesn't bother with those ones. As I was thinking of how to work my prayer, I noticed something at the edge of my vision. Squatting down not too far away, was a girl in a red nun's outfit with long, silvery-white hair and bright green eyes. Afanasiia Zhar-Ptitsa. She was talking to a kid that had just hurt himself. She touched his bleeding elbow and I saw a faint orange light. Actually, I think what I saw was a small flame. It quickly covered the wound and healed it. She then patted him on the head and told him to be a good boy. The kid's mom came over and thanked Afanasiia. Seeing the child and mother off with a smiled, she turned around and saw me. Still smiling, she came over. "Hello James. It's nice to see you again." "Hi Afanasiia. Every time I see you, you're helping a kid. I guess you really are a nice person." She puffed out her cheeks. "Did you really suspect me of being a bad person? That's rude. I am a devoted follower of the Orthodox Church. I'll have you know…" ~Growl A growl came from Afanasiia's stomach. She must be hungry, and embarrassed about it, as she was blushing while holding her stomach. Holding in a laugh, I stood up and walked over to a hotdog cart. I then ordered two hotdogs, one with everything on it, and one with just ketchup. I then walked back to Afanasiia and handed her the just ketchup one. She looked at me and then back at me. "Is it really okay for me to take it?" I nodded and took a bit out of mine. Seeing this, she took her hotdog and took a bit. She then wolfed it down. Her eyes were sparkling. "This must be some sort of treasured food only those truly devoted to God can eat. I'm honored that you'd let me have one." She bowed her head. Feeling embarrassed by this, I scratched by cheek. "It's just a hotdog. A very common this that Americans eat pretty much every day." "Really!?" She seemed really shocked by this. Damn that's cu… No! No thoughts like about aloud with nuns! It is even more forbidden then with devils! As I was thinking this, we sat down. Wanting to shift my train of thoughts, I ask Afanasiia a question I was wondering before we started talking today. "Hey, earlier today when you helping that boy. I couldn't help but notice that flame appeared when you touched his elbow. What was that?" Hearing this, a sad looked appeared in her eyes. She then looked down at her hands and small flames appeared. "Some humans are born with item with powers inside of them called Sacred Gears. I'm one of those people. My Sacred Gear is called Phoenix's Blessing. With it, I can summon the immortal flames of a phoenix to heal my wounds, but I figured out how to use it to heal others instead. Of course, it's still the flames of a phoenix, so people generally look down on me…" "That's stupid of them. You're such a nice person." She then looked at me in surprise. "You won't hate me for having this power?" "Why would I do that? The way I see it, you're not using this Sacred Gear for bad prepossess, but to help people. So, who cares if it's the power of a phoenix? It's still helping people." With that, tears of joy started to form in her eyes. Feeling embarrassed by that cutely happy look, I turned and found that the entire park was empty. Feeling like something was off, I looked around some more, then… "Hmm, that's strange. That guy seems to be unaffected. Wait. I saw this coming, didn't I? Well, I won't complain, since he's handsome." Following the voice, I found a girl standing not too far away from us. She was a beautiful girl with short red hair and yellow eyes. Her outfit was nothing more than a simple white morning gown with a pair of black boots. Although, she did have something strange about her appearance. And that was, a circle in her eyes. It kind of reminded me of Arya's magic circle, except, instead of a seven-headed dragon, it was a star and heart put together. The girl bowed to us and introduced herself. "Greeting, I'm Trianna Na'amah, heiress to the Na'amah clan of Extra Demons. I'm also the one who's going to be kidnapping little Afanasiia there." She just said an unbelievable this so casually that I almost let it go, but then I quickly got a hold of myself. "You said Extra Demon, right? Does that mean you, like my freeloader, are a devil? Hearing this, both Afanasiia and the devil, Trianna Na'amah, both looked at me in shock. "James, you're harboring a devil?" "No, she forced her way in my home. If I had it my way, she'd never even have entered my life." Trianna commented next. "So, you have another devil living with you? Is she prettier than me?" "… I'd rather not answer. I feel like I'd lose no matter which choice I choose. Anyways, back to topic. You said that you're after Afanasiia, right? Well then, I'm afraid I can't allow that." But Trianna ignored me for a bit. Then, as if she suddenly got an idea, she pointed at me. "Tomorrow!" "?" "?" Seeing our confused looks, Trianna continued. "Two mere humans with not devil-fighting skills stand no chance against this Trianna Na'amah. But, if it's another devil, then that's a different story. I'm not sure if it's just a normal family, but still, that person would stand more of a chance. So, what do you say? Or should I just take Afanasiia right now?" "I'll take your offer." "Done! Well begin tomorrow before sunset. Prepare yourself." With that, a magic circle appeared under her feet and she disappeared. "Well, I suppose we should prepare. Sorry about all of this, Afanasiia." "No, I'm the one who got you involved in all of this. I transferred here to America because my superiors thought that she'd never guess I'd be here, but it didn't work." She then looked at me with a serious look. "James, I want you to take me to this devil. I need to do everything in my power to save you from her." XXXXXXXXXXXXX "What are you doing here, nun?" "I should be asking you that, devil." Afanasiia and Arya were glaring at each other. Arthur seemed to find this intriguing and was taking notes, while Sadie seemed to find the idea of another girl being here in my home extremely annoying. In other words, she was giving me a lecher. "Little Miss. Nun, you really should know when to know where you're wanted and not. Please, leave." "Sorry, but I can't do that until you leave. I can't leave James, who's been so kind to me, in the hands of a devil." Arya narrowed her eyes. "You really think you can take me, a…" "Arya!" Finally freed from Sadie, I called out to Arya. "Arya I brought Afanasiia because a devil seems to be after her. So, if you wouldn't mind, please help her." "Why would I do that? The way I see it, this devil is doing me a favor." "Because, if you do… I'll stop complaining and let you stay here with no objections and not trying to get rid of you." "DEAL!" With that, Arya agreed to help Afanasiia. XXXXXXXXXXXXX Throughout the day, I've couldn't think of anything but what was going to happen. In other words, I didn't hear a single thing in class today. Luckily, Arthur took notes for me. Anyways, it was the appointed time and we were standing in Central Park, waiting for Trianna Na'amah, when… "So you came after all, and the other devil is here too." Trianna appeared and looked closely at Arya. She then pulled out a mirror and looked at herself, and frowned. "Yep, she's defiantly prettier than me. She even has bigger breast then me. I don't like it." She then threw away the mirror and looked at us. "Now then, the rules are simple: The first one to surrender loses. Well now, let's say we begin." With that, Trianna shot a bullet of demonic power at Arya. Arya simply moved to the side, pointed at Trianna, and, a flash of dark light appeared and went straight at Trianna. Surprised at this attack, Trianna just barely dogged Arya's attack. She then looked at Arya. "What was that just now?" "The power inherited through my family's bloodline, Unholy Light, or, in my case, Unholy Lightning. Really, did you think I'd be easy to defeat a Satan?" Upon hearing the name Satan, both Afanasiia and Trianna showed extremely shocked appearance. "Satan? As in the legendary Super Devil? The mythical King of Hell who held the title the Devil which our race is named after? The guy that, if he was real, would be the most powerful devil to ever live? The only devil to be considered a god? That Satan?" "Yes, and what about it? I'm Arya Satan, a direct descendent of Satan himself. Now then, please surrender. You can't win." But Trianna only seemed more amused. She simply pointed and fired another magic bullet at Arya, who dogged, only to be hit by a second one! Arya went back a few yards, but managed to stop. Her shirt was ripped a little. She glared at Trianna, and shot more Unholy Lightning at her, only to have her nowhere near where Arya's attack hit. Arya was then shot in the back by another magic bullet, but a little bigger this time. She, with her arm covered in Unholy Lightning, shot a bolt of Unholy Lightning at full force, but no one was there. "How is that possible?" "Let's just say I can see what you're planning." "Mind reading! Such a cowardly trick!" After Arya figured this out, her entire body was covered in her Unholy Lightning. She then launched a gigantic bolt of dark lightning at Trianna, only to have her not be where she was a moment ago. She then appeared right in front of Arya, holding her hand out and fired another magic bullet. With that Arya was blown down to the ground. Trianna looked down at Arya. "Satan, huh? Although that Unholy Light is interesting, but if that's it, it isn't enough. If I think about it, it's more likely that you're actually a descendent of some unnamed devil and just claims to be a descendent of Satan." Arya looking at her in rage. Her Unholy Lightning still covering her body. Trianna ignored her and looked over at Afanasiia. "Afanasiia Zhar-Ptitsa, as per agreement, you are now mine. Come, we have much to discuss, little phoenix girl." But, before she could do anything, a giant bolt of dark electricity struck her in the back. Trianna was sent flying and crash landed. Her back was okay, but only because she managed to pull up a shield at the last minute. She slowly got up and glared at Arya. "You're going to pay for that one, you Satan-want-to-be." But Arya ignored her and held out her hands, and dark lightning was spreading out between them. "I'd like to see you dodge this one, little Na'amah." Her dark lightning was looking even more menacing by the minute. "I'm going to make you regret all that you've done to me up to now." But, right before Arya could unleash her deadly attack, Trianna waved her hand and a portal appeared under Arya. "Wha…!" Arya was transported somewhere. Standing up, Trianna looked over at Afanasiia, and I just look at Trianna. She then started to stepped closer to Afanasiia, but I wasn't paying attention. Instead, for some reason, I was looking at Arya. I don't know why, but something about seeing her like that really got on my nerves. {It's not right. Satan is stronger than Na'amah. The power of Satan is being underestimated. Must defeat the Na'amah girl. In the name of Satan!} With that, I don't know why, but I held my hand like I was holding something, and moved it in a throwing motion. Trianna, surprised, jumped back. I opened my eyes in shocked. Who could blame me? Right in front of Trianna was… "An Unholy Light Spear?" That's right; a spear made of dark light was in front of Trianna. Trianna looked from the spear to me. "Strange. Strange indeed. Another wielder of this so called Unholy Light. And a human on top of that." Then, she smiled. "I think I'm going to enjoy this." Category:Fanon Story